


Blue Eyes

by orphan_account, psychicprincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Cas, M/M, Porn look a likes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicprincess/pseuds/psychicprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean watches something... Interesting... And sees the most striking pair of ocean-blue eyes. They seem so familiar, but he can't seem to place them until Cas pops in unannounced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

“Fuck me sideways!” Dean exclaimed as he watched an extremely sexy man with the most insanely familiar, piercing blue eyes receive a very enjoyable-looking blow job from some guy on his knees. Blue Eyes was writhing from the touches of the guy at the base of the bed. Dean was working his impressive length with his own lubed-up fist while staring into the ocean colored eyes and found himself coming within about 45 seconds flat.

After cleaning himself up, Dean closed his laptop and got ready for the day. The boys had a case, so Dean donned his black fitted suit with a white button down and a red and dark grey striped tie. Sam looked similar but his suit was dark grey. 

The boys hopped into the Impala and started driving towards the case's most recent crime scene. Dean's thoughts began to drift to those blue eyes, they were unreal. No one has eyes that color, Dean thought to himself, but he knew he had seen them before. Dean couldn't stop his mind from wandering, even when the car started to drift to the side of road. Sam yelled Dean's name. Dean blinked and shook his head as he corrected the car. He concentrated on the road this time, a disheveled look on his face. Sam noticed the absent look in Dean's eyes.

"What's going on with you, Dean?" Sam asked in a worried tone. "You seem really out of it. You always watch the road. Everything okay?"

Dean nodded, thankful that Sam cared so much, "Yeah, man. I'm just thinkin'." He was quiet for a few beats before adding, "Have you ever seen something familiar but couldn't place it?" 

Sam thought about it, and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose I have. Is that what's bothering you?"

"Yeah. I saw something and now I can't get it out of my head. I'll be alright though, Sammy. No need to worry," Dean responded with a half-hearted smile and a weak laugh. 

The remainder of the drive was spent in silence, listening to whatever songs came on the radio. Once they finally reached their destination, they got out of the car and strode toward the head officer at the scene. The boys pulled out their badges as Sam introduced them. "Hello, officer. I'm Agent Walsh and this is Agent Williams, FBI. Have you guys found anything so far?"

The officer responded, nodding at the boys, "Agents. I'm Officer Harrison. We haven't found much aside from the blood and the vic's clothing. We appreciate your help with this one."

The boys examined the crime scene. But Dean's mind really wasn't on his work. Sam did most of the talking while Dean surrounded himself in his thoughts about those piercing ocean-blue eyes. 

\--- 

Back at the bunker, the boys had case folders spread out across the table in the stacks. Dean was finding it hard to relax, having been bothered by those damn eyes all day. He was shifting back and forth, looking uncomfortable and being quiet. Sam glared over at Dean, "What the hell, Dean?" 

Dean snapped out of his thoughts as Sam growled at him."I'm sorry, Sammy. I just, remember what I said earlier? About the familiar thing?" Sam nodded. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about it all day. It's getting under my skin."

"Oh, Dean, maybe if you-"

Just then, a familiar voice gravelly interrupted. "Hello Dean. Sam." It was Castiel, of course. He always dropped in unannounced. 

Dean stood up to ask the angel where he had been but suddenly his gut turned up in knots. It was those eyes. Those piercing blue eyes. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes belonged to Cas.

"Do you have something of import to say?" Castiel's eyes fixed on Dean's face. Dean couldn't speak. He felt his knees buckle up and he couldn't move. The words were stuck in his throat and all he could think of was the man from the video and how similar he looked to Castiel. 

When Cas got no response from Dean, he shot a quick look at Sam who just shrugged his shoulders and said, "He's been like this all day." 

Dean snapped out of his thoughts and glared at Sam. But his hands started shaking. "Oh fuck, those were Cas' eyes." Dean thought to himself. 

Dean thought about the video again, but something was different about the image playing in his head. The man sitting on the bed, receiving the enjoyable blow job, hands wound through the other man's hair, was Castiel, and the one on his knees, swallowing down the other man's length, was Dean. Dean's thoughts began to drift again as he imagined actually holding Castiel in his mouth, feeling him harden further as Dean worked him. Dean's eyes rolled back in his head as he smiled softly to himself thinking about pleasing Cas. 

A hand landed on Dean's shoulder. It belonged to a very concerned-looking Castiel, who was directing his attention to Dean. "Are you okay, Dean? You've been zoned out for five minutes."

Dean jolted up, eyes fixed on the ground in pure embarrassment, "I- uh-I... I'm fine, uh... Cas." Dean was having trouble speaking due to the dry heat that was spread throughout his body. It seemed Dean was well and truly fucked. He couldn't stop thinking about those ocean blue eyes all day and now he realized. Cas. Dean was attracted to Cas. More than attracted, even. He wanted Cas.

He looked Cas up and down. How much more interesting would the scene in his mind be if played out in real life? Holy shit.

"Dean, you look ill, are you sure you're alright? Have I said something?" Cas asked, genuinely sounding worried. 

Dean felt ill, Cas wasn't wrong. Dean felt wrong, not because Cas inhabited a male vessel, but because it was Cas. His best friend, aside from his brother. The only other being in existence Dean would admit to caring for, loving even, and Dean just imagined sucking his dick. What the actual fuck even was Dean's life at this point?

"Oh no, Cas. I'm okay, I promise." Dean tried to sound convincing but Cas still looked skeptical so Dean explained further, going so far as to mention that morning as vaguely as possible. "You just reminded me of something I saw this morning."

Sam shot a look at his big brother, wide eyed and a little curious. "Was it the same thing you couldn't figure out earlier, Dean?" He nodded at Sam. "Oh well at least you figured it out, right?"

Dean nodded again, an awkward, uncomfortable smile on his face.

"Dean, may I ask what I reminded you of?" Cas asked, ever so innocent. Sam looked just as interested as Cas and all Dean could do was sigh, completely exasperated.

"Well guys, it's not really a um, dinner table topic, okay? Can we just forget about it?" Dean was kind of desperate at this point. He saw no way around explaining what happened. There was nothing coming to him, he couldn't make anything up and he was starting to panic.

"Dean, I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like you're straight laced, well, ever. Just tell us." Sam even brought out his best bitch face just for the occasion.

"Fuck, guys. Okay. I watched something this morning and I saw someone who reminded me of Cas, only I didn't realize it was Cas who I was reminded of. " Dean thought to himself as he bit down hard on his lip, trying to keep his calm composure. "That's why I asked you if you had ever seen anything familiar but couldn't place it." He nodded over to Sam. 

"Okay, makes sense Dean, but care to tell us what it was? Or was it something inappropriate?" Sam said with a snarky tone to his voice. Dean, of course, turned about twelve shades of red, effectively giving himself away.

Luckily, Cas still wasn't great at picking up social cues such as blushing so he only tilted his head, waiting for Dean's response. Sam burst out in laughter and shook his head. 

Cas's face turned into immediate confusion, "I don't see what's so funny, Sam. Dean?" Those blue eyes shifted back to Dean. It seemed like Cas was staring into his soul. Dean blushed harder, if that was even possible. 

"Your face is quite red, Dean, are you okay?" Castiel touched his face, sending Dean's nerves into overdrive. Why was he reacting so weird to a touch from Cas? His best friend. What was wrong with him?

He looked to Sam for some assistance, because Sam knew why he was so red. Sam knew and he was laughing, but surely he'd help his big brother out. Sam did not help his big brother out. Instead, Sam turned around giggling and said, "I'm gonna let you take this one, Dean," as he walked right on out of the room.

Dean's eyes shifted uncomfortably over to the angel. He was shocked when Castiel was staring straight at him. Cas's face was blank, "Okay, Dean, the foolish, pretending I don't know what's going on works with Sam, but I want to know what you're thinking. I saw that bright blush on your face, indicating something was triggered inside of you, now tell me the truth." The angel was up close to Dean, right in his face. Dean's jaw slacked open, he had no idea what to say. 

"Dean, answer me," Cas tried again. This time he raised his left eyebrow and stood a little taller, voice coming out commanding. It seemed to snap Dean out of his silent panic.

"What. The. HELL CAS?!" Dean exclaimed. "How? What happened to confused, adorable puppy Castiel who didn't catch things like blushing and who didn't do that... THING with his EYEBROW?!"

Cas just huffed, showing his impatience by rolling his eyes. "Come on Dean. Did you really think I could spend so many years with you and Sam and not pick up on some social cues? Of course I know what blushing is and if you're doing it because of me, Dean, I would really like to know why. Can you get on with it? Please?"

Once again, Dean grasped for words. He did eventually find them, though, and he asked Cas to sit, which he did. "Well, since you're apparently not playing dumb with me, I can probably explain." He sat across from Cas and began explaining his morning. No big deal, right?

"So you're telling me that you were watching pornography, and in this pornography, there was a man who reminded you of me because of his eyes, correct?" Cas looked toward Dean who nodded his confirmation. "And there was another man, who you could only see from behind, who resembled you, correct?" Again Cas looked to Dean for confirmation. Once Dean blushed again, Cas continued. 

"Well, Dean. I don't know what to say." Dean shook his head and took a breath to speak but Cas spoke before he could. "Would you like to try it?" 

The hunter looked up at the Angel, staring right into those same piercing eyes that got him to this point, completely at a loss for words. Cas continued, "Because I'd really like to feel your mouth on my cock before I fuck you."

Cas started removing articles of clothing, starting with his trenchcoat. He removed his suit jacket, then loosened his tie and pulled it roughly from his neck while sending Dean a smoldering look.

Dean inhaled sharply. "Castiel, are you... Is this...?" Still unable to form words, Dean did try to express his confusion but was stopped abruptly by Cas, who had gotten up and walked over to Dean. Cas was being more bold than Dean had ever witnessed before and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't incredibly turned on by it. Especially after that morning.

Cas threaded his fingers through Dean's hair and gently gripped, pulling his head back so he was looking into Cas' eyes. "Yes, Dean. I'm sure, I'm serious, and I really, really want to do this with you. I know you do too, I can smell it on you. You're aroused. You like that I'm being assertive. You want this, am I correct?"

Dean licked his lips, and while still unable to move his head, he whispered "Yes." 

That was all the confirmation Cas needed before he lunged for Dean's mouth. His lips were firm on his hunter's. The angel's tongue traced Dean's own as he explored. 

Dean couldn't help but think about how amazing Cas was at this. Had he practiced? He suddenly found himself becoming jealous of whomever Cas had touched before him. That jealousy was quickly erased as Cas released Dean's hair, grabbing for his arms instead. 

Cas stopped the kiss and gave Dean a wicked wink before pulling him up off the chair and led him to the table. Cas leaned his ass against it and began unbuttoning his shirt cuffs. Dean couldn't take his eyes off his angel. He knew Cas had to be toying with him, but he couldn't help the pure lust that was rolling off of him.

"Well, Dean, it seems I'm a little ahead of the game here or you're way behind. You wanna start helping? Or you can maybe remove your own clothes. You do need to be naked in order for the fucking to happen, correct?" Who knew Cas could be such a snarky and demanding lover?

Dean opted for removing his shirt, quickly and efficiently, not for show. Then he moved over to Cas. He gripped the metal belt buckle and fumbled with it, unbuckling and slowly sliding it or of its loops. Feeling a bit more brazen, Dean leaned in and kissed Cas, who was looking very smug and very turned on himself if the bulge in his soon-to-be-removed pants was any indication.

Once the belt was gone, Dean helped Cas finish unbuttoning and removing his shirt. He slid it down Cas' arms and threw it into the floor. Cas pulled his undershirt off and added it to the pile before raising that goddamn eyebrow at Dean again, causing the hunter to shudder and his pants to grow a bit tighter.

Having done this a time or two before with the occasional random guy at a bar, or that time in Purgatory he didn't like talking about, Dean knew exactly what to do. He brushed his fingers lightly across the front of his angel's pants causing goose flesh to rise across his skin and his nipples to harden.

Dean trailed those fingers up, moving across Cas' abs, up his chest, around his neck to the back of his head. The hunter dropped his lips to Cas' for a quick kiss before moving across Cas' jaw nipping a little, and continued his descent. Dean kissed his way down the angel's neck, chest, and torso before dropping to his knees and stopping at Cas' waistband. 

"Dean," Cas whimpered. "You are very... good at this."

"Shuddup Cas. Just let me..." Dean trailed off, completely distracted by the sight in front of him. Cas was wearing tight, black boxer briefs which were tented due to Dean's incredible mouth. Dean slipped his fingers into the band of those sexy black briefs and pulled them down, freeing Cas' impressive length.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean exclaimed as he let his friend's pants fall to the ground. He looked into those damn blue eyes again while darting his tongue out to taste the head of Cas' cock. Cas moaned at the contact.

Dean flicked the tip a few times before opening his mouth and taking Cas in. "Hnnnggg, Dean, that feels... In-incredible!" Cas encouraged. The hunter took him in a bit further and Cas' hands were gripping the table so tight he started making dents in the wood.

"Cas, put your hands on me," Dean commanded. The angel released his hold on their kitchen table and ran his fingers through Dean's hair, hands moving along and grasping when Dean did that spectacular thing with his tongue.

Cas was gasping and grunting his approval while Dean licked and sucked him, but when Dean brought his hands up the backs of Castiel's legs and held on, pulling himself further down onto his cock, Cas almost came instantaneously. "Dean, Dean you need to st-stop or I'm gonna end up ej-j-jaculating."

"Cas, did you mean it when you said you wanted to fuck me?" Dean asked as he pulled away from the angel's dick. "Because I would be completely down for that."

Cas didn't even use words. He just grabbed Dean by the shoulders and dragged him off to Dean's bedroom, where Cas knew Dean kept the important things such as lubricant and condoms, though as an Angel of the Lord, he certainly didn't need the latter.

"Get on the bed, Dean," Cas commanded. "Remove your jeans and the rest of your clothing. Slowly." His left eyebrow was raised again, dammit. Dean was so hard he could cut through glass and that fucking eyebrow combined with the way Cas was holding his head, high and confident, was making it infinitely worse.

Dean popped the button of his jeans and slowly unzipped himself and Castiel gasped once he realized Dean wasn't wearing anything underneath his jeans. Dean slowly slid them down past his hipbones and used his feet as leverage to lift them off the bed so he could slide them off his ass. 

Dean put on a little show for Castiel, because if he was going to get to do this with his angel, dammit he was going to do it right. His dick stood at attention and Dean knew just the right way to roll his hips as he moved. 

Castiel looked dangerously aroused as he watched Dean. His eyes were hooded, hands clenched in fists at his sides. Cas had lost his clothes in the kitchen, so his interest was clearly on display. Once Dean had finally gotten out of those damn jeans, Cas spoke again. "I want you to turn over, Dean. I want your ass in the air for me."

That dominant Cas thing was amazing. Dean shivered in anticipation of what was about to happen as well as what else might come out of Cas' sinfully full lips in that raspy sex voice. "Yes, sir," he replied, just to see Cas' reaction.

Dean turned, eager to get the show on the road and propped himself on his elbows which perked his ass up nicely for the angel. "Cas, you okay back there? You're really quiet."

Cas exhaled the breath he had been holding before moving towards Dean. "I'm fine, Dean. Just enjoying the... view." Cas had gotten close enough to touch his hunter but couldn't decide what to do first. "Dean, you look very good like this, waiting for me." The angel began running his fingertips lightly up and down Dean's back, each time getting closer to his ass.

Gooseflesh raised on Dean's skin at the sensation. "Does that feel good, Dean? You may answer with 'yes' or 'no' please." If it were possible for Dean to actually get harder at Cas' words, he would have. He was so aroused it was almost painful.

"Y-yes," Dean responded.

Cas' voice was smooth and raspy at the same time, if that were even possible, as he responded. "Good, that's very good, Dean." He moved his fingers and trailed them up the back of Dean's legs and over his ass before going back down. "How 'bout this? 'Yes' or 'no' will suffice." 

"Hnnngg," Dean struggled not to say anything besides the simple answers he was instructed to provide. He gasped as Cas' fingers began getting closer to their target. "Yes, yes!"

"Hmm, very good then. Where is your lubricant, Dean? You may answer however you need." 

Dean felt a jolt of excitement run throughout his body. "Fuck, yes, okay. Um it's in that box on my bedside table," he replied. Cas' fingers left his skin briefly to retrieve the lube and open it. He poured a generous portion over his left hand and moved his right back to Dean's heated skin where it continued its light movements.

"Dean, are you ready? You may answer however you'd like." 

"Fuck YES I'm ready, Cas! Please just do something!"

The angel chuckled and replied with action rather than words. Cas moved his lubed hand to his own dick, slicking himself up before adding some more lube and moving his fingers to Dean's rim. "Do you trust me Dean?" Cas asked as his fingers traced the tight hole.

Dean, choking on his own breath, whispered, "Yes, of course, Cas."

"Then remember that I am an Angel of the Lord and can use my powers for whatever I wish to. Including enhancing the experience and allowing your body to take more pleasure than you thought you could." As soon as the words left Cas' lips, he shoved two fingers into Dean, up to the knuckles and started moving them around.

Dean was struggling to stay upright. "Remember what I said Dean, just trust me," Cas said as he added another finger.

"I do, Cas. I do. This feels so fucking good," Dean groaned as his angel continued moving his fingers. Cas' other hand had moved and was caressing his dick, making dribbles of precome leak out. "How... are... y-you... so good at this Cas?"

"I've learned a few things over the millennia I've been around, Dean. Now just enjoy." Cas removed his fingers from Dean and released his dick leaving him whimpering from the loss. "Turn around. Lay on your back for me, please."

Dean did as he was asked. Cas looked into those deep green eyes and dropped his mouth to his hunter's. He kissed with a passion Dean had never expected from the angel, but the kiss itself was short lived as Cas' passion came about in other ways.

Cas lifted Dean's legs by the ankles and wrapped them around his hips before he lined up with Dean's entrance and slowly entered him. "Is this okay? Answer yes or no, please."

Dean was already sweating and eager for more, so he responded, "Yes, Cas. Fucking yes." Dean angled his hips so Cas could sink in a little quicker a little more comfortably. As Cas was doing so, those goddamn blue eyes were practically glowing back at Dean.

Once he was buried to the hilt, Cas gave them both a few moments to adjust before pulling almost completely out and slamming back home. "Dean, if I'm hurting you or you want to stop, you need to say something. Pick a word. Now, please." Pull out, slam back home. Pull out, slam back home.

"Uh, hnnnggg, um... FUCK Cas it's hard to think when you're doing that. Just... I'll use Impala." Dean, it turns out, was quite enjoying himself beneath his angel.

"Okay, Dean. Impala it is. Now unless I'm hurting you, the only words I want to hear coming from you had better be filthy or my name. Understand?" Again, Cas pulled out and rolled his hips a little, then slammed back home.

"Fucking hell Cas, yes. Yes I fucking understand you....AHH shit you're really fucking good at this." Pull out, roll hips, slam home.

"Shut. Up." Pull out, roll hips, slam home.

Pull out, roll hips, push in slower and shallower, pull out, roll hips, slam home.

"Cas quit messing around and fuck me like you mean it," Dean taunted. Cas pulled out completely. "What the hell, man?"

"Turn over again, Dean. Same position you were in before. Ass in the air for me, please." Dean did as was requested of him and waited. "You want me to fuck you like I mean it? Are you really, positively, one hundred percent sure?" Dean nodded. "What's the word you're going to use if you want me to stop?"

"Impala," Dean replied.

"Good. Very good." Cas brought his fingers back to Dean's hole and probed, hooking his fingers and touching Dean's prostate which sent sparks shooting up Dean's spine.

"You need to fucking get in me, dammit." Dean didn't want to wait anymore. Still so hard he could barely stand it, he was going to come completely undone with no stimulation at all if Cas kept dragging this out.

Cas withdrew his fingers and got himself into position. Once more, he lined up with Dean's entrance and pushed in, this time far from gentle. "FUCK, Cas that feels fucking AMAZING!" Cas pulled out quickly and pounded his hips back in. There was no tenderness in his movements, only animalistic primal fucking. 

Cas moved his hands all over Dean's back as he pounded into him. He pushed Dean's hips down to the bed so Dean's cock was rubbing against the bed for every thrust Cas gave him, giving Dean some kind of stimulation there as well. Cas then laid across Dean's back and wound his arms with Dean's, entwining their fingers. Cas used all his strength to hold Dean still as he fucked into him roughly and Dean couldn't get enough.

"Fuck, Cas... How does this feel so fucking good? You're AHH-mazing at this!" Dean was just yelling whatever came to mind as Cas continued his movements, continued taking Dean.

"Dean, what do you need from me? Tell me how you want me to fuck you. I want to hear you say it."

"Oh god, Cas. I want you to hold me down, just like you're doing now. I want you to fuck me hard and fast and I want you to make me scream your name. I want you to kiss my neck and leave marks so I will remember this tomorrow."

Cas nodded at Dean's requests and did as he asked. Cas put more weight on Dean's back, pinning him down so that he couldn't move. He began pumping his hips faster, harder, more rough than before. He also started kissing Dean's neck, making sure to suck hard so he would leave purple bruises. "How am I doing, Dean?"

"Oh, Cas," Dean's voice was a shouting whisper, a gasp. "Fuck, Cas keep going, please... AAghh I'm close Cas I'm close."

Cas somehow managed to thrust even faster and even harder, and he changed the angle of his hips just slightly so that the head of his cock was brushing right over Dean's spot.

Dean saw stars. "Cas, fucking tell me I can come, please!" Dean begged.

"Yes, Dean. Please, come for me." And Dean was shooting harder than he'd ever come in his entire life. His vision blacked out as his limbs became weightless, enjoying the surge of pleasure running through his veins.

The feeling of Dean's ass pulsing with the rest of his body sent Cas over the edge just a few thrusts after Dean, and he came with his hunter's name on his lips. 

Dean's body slumped onto the bed as Cas pulled out of him. "How did I do?" The angel grinned, Dean caught a hint of sassiness in the man's voice. 

"Fucking great, Cas. The best I've ever had, and I'm not lying to make you feel better." Dean rolled over and sat up to look at him. He breathed out deeply and yawned. 

Cas smiled a ran a hand through Dean's hair, giving him a soft kiss on his forehead, "You did good for me, but I think it's time we rest up." Cas smiled.

Cas pulled Dean into his arms and held him tight. He started running his fingers up and down Dean's arm and kissed his shoulder. Cas heard the soft sound of Dean's snoring as he whispered, "I love you, Dean."


End file.
